


World's Worst [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, world's tryingest dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "World's Worst" by Ciwu.</p><p>"Scanlan's new to fatherhood but at least he's trying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Worst [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciwu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [World's Worst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718951) by [Ciwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciwu/pseuds/Ciwu). 



Length: 17:03  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/world's%20worst.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/worlds-worst).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> MY 300TH PODFIC!!! \0/!!! And very timely given the current arc :P Used to fill my "read animatedly" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org). Thanks to Ciwu for giving me permission to make this a podfic!


End file.
